Gender Note
by LunaDance506
Summary: A gender confused shinigami coughREMcough drops its special notebook into the human world. All hell breaks loose. Most characters experience gender switching...BEWARE.
1. Deja Vu

Gender Note: Chapter I: Déjà vuGender Note: Chapter I: Déjà vu

The flapping of leathery wings broke the air. A slender, white form descended into the Shinigami realm, finally landing.

"I dropped the notebook," it growled. The death gods around it gasped. One dropped the apple it was munching.

"Are you _serious, _Rem?" the apple-munching Shinigami gaped. "You know what happened last time…"

"I didn't drop _that_ notebook, you dunce. The _other_ one." Rem let a smirk curl its lips, a cackle escaping, barely audible.

"This will be interesting…" The apple-obsessed one smirked, retrieving its fallen fruit and taking another big bite. _Crunch. _

An auburn-haired teen slouched in evident boredom. A black book fell with a _thud _to the dusty earth. The boy raised his head.

_What the…?_ He wondered, gazing at the fallen stationery with evident amazement. _I'd better go check that out. _With a sigh, he rose fluidly from his seat just as the class ended. With quick, graceful (albeit feminine) strides he exited the building, pausing to pick up the little black book.

'_Gender Note', huh? Wait…. Déjà vu…Why does this feel so familiar?_

With a soft, egomaniacal laugh, the boy known as Light Yagami stuffed the book into his bag. He still had that feeling of familiarity as he held the book between his hands.

"Mwehehehehehehehe…No, Kyahahahaha?" He obsessively pondered over his maniacal laugh. A few blinks. He shook his head and continued on his way home.

A/N: So, how was it? I apologize for it being short. The next chapters'll be longer, or my name isn't… LunaDance506!

Oh, and the evil laugh thing at the end? Cookies for anyone who recognizes that reference! Or whoever guesses Rem's gender.


	2. II

A/N: Time for chapter two

A/N: Time for chapter two! What will Light do now that he has an all-powerful notebook in his hands? Ooh, you may never know.

**Disclaimer: I do **_**NOT **_**own Death Note. I do own the Gender Note and all its rules and loopholes. **

Chapter II: The Evil Plot

Light smirked. The notebook in his hands glimmered, well, evilly. On its cover were the words, "Gender Note" in messy silver ink. The word 'Death' was crossed out and 'Gender' was scribbled in its place.

Unfortunately, our little Abercrombie model here didn't know that one should _never _walk and read at the same time. He walked, head on, into an innocent pole, which shed a tear. He didn't care; for all he knew, he'd be able to kill that poor innocent vertical log.

About five minutes later he reached his home, locking himself inside. _Mwahahahahahahahaha, _he thought. He placed the book on his desk and opened it.

_**How to Use It:**_

_**The human whose name is written in this note shall become the opposite sex. **_

_**This cannot be reversed, so you'd better hope that poor sucker enjoys being the opposite sex. Otherwise, it's your problem, not mine.**_

Light snorted. _Yeah, right. _ He opened it to the first blank page and wrote his own name in large, clear letters:

_Light Yagami_

A few moments later, he felt sleepy. He stretched, yawned.

"Good night, moon…." He whispered then slumped, face-first onto the notebook, snoring loudly.

A matter of minutes later he awoke, feeling much the same.

"I _knew _it was a prank….Wait, is that my voice?" the teen's voice had heightened an octave or so to a fluttery soprano. _So _not Light. "It….it worked?"

"Of course it worked you dunce. Why wouldn't it?" A rough voice spoke behind him…er…her. "You were stupid enough to write your own name down."

"So I'm a _girl _now?"

"No shit, sherlock. Nice observation."

"Who are you?"  
"I am Rem, a god of death who misplaced its notebook."

Light gazed up at Rem through now large, sparkly…pretty eyes….

"Stop doing that. It's creepy. "Rem protested.

Light gazed at himself in the mirror. He was still tall, but now had…ahem… a chest, as most girls do. His auburn hair had miraculously grown to shoulder length and was pulled into pigtails.

Rem smiled widely. "The pigtails were my idea."

"Just shut it, Shinigami."

A sudden, insistent rapping on the door. Light's sister Sayu burst into the room. Her dark eyes roamed over Light's new appearance, and she thought of one thing…

"Onii-chan! You got a sex change without permission?!"

"No, Sayu! I…I…"

"Mommmmmm! Light got a sex change!!"

"Get back here Sayu! Don't!"

**A/N: Ah, yes. I love torturing Light. **


End file.
